The Tributes' Graveyard
by cursed to curse
Summary: I am Death. And this? This is the graveyard where all the dead tributes and victors are buried. Listen to how I took them from the world of the living and tour the tributes' graveyard.
1. Maysilee

**Let Anarchy Girl's newest Hunger Games fanfic begin! Strange POV, I know, but it's fun to write in. It's supposed to be told like storytelling. **

* * *

I am Death.

What are you doing here? Are you asking for death? You certainly are, then, if you're here.

Where's here? This is a graveyard. A very special graveyard. This is the graveyard where all the dead victors and tributes of the Hunger Games are buried.

See, look. Right here, the one with the crumbling obsidian headstone: that is the grave of a tribute who died in the first annual Hunger Games. Pity no one remembers their name.

What's this grave, you ask? Well, this is a more recent one. It's the grave of a tribute that died in the 50th annual Hunger Games. Her name was Maysilee Donner. And this is the story of how I took her.

* * *

There, look, down there. That boy right there, his name is Haymitch Abernathy. Well, it was. And next to him, walking by him, that's Maysilee Donner. Yes, the same one whose grave you just saw.

There they are, at the cliff. I love this part, don't you? The part where you just know someone's about to die? What, you're scared? Oh, no you don't. I see you trying to run away. But you can't run from Death! You came here looking, and now you'll watch this to the end.

There's Haymitch. Talking pointlessly to that Maysilee girl. You can tell she wants to break off the alliance. He's just dragging her around the arena like dead weight, and not even telling her why.

Oh, here it comes! Look, he just broke off the alliance! Why the hell are you covering your ears and closing your eyes? This is the best part!

Listen to that! She's screaming pretty loud, isn't she! And look, all those birds! Mutts, definitely! Why did you just say it's gross that I love the sound she makes when she gets skewered? It's fascinating! Now, you can't see me... but there I am. I'm taking her right now.

Here comes Haymitch. After all she's been through, she only gets her hand held? It ruined the romantic ending completely. Now, there's the hovercraft. It's taking her body.

It doesn't matter... I have her soul.

* * *

**That was fun to write, even though it was weird. I felt like such a Gamemaker... Request characters, everyone!**


	2. Foxface

**Here I am again, with Chapter Two! (Finally, I know. Sorry about the wait.) I was going to update yesterday, but we had a huge storm and my power went out for a few hours. Thanks to Catching Fireflies, Guest, and pr1ncess1 for reviewing. The next chapter is about Rue, this one is for Foxface. I did make up her death, because it doesn't describe it very well. Thanks to Guest for suggesting that!**

* * *

Oh, you want to go home? You're scared? You think you're lost?

Well, too bad, bitch! _I _know where we're going. I'm not lost at all.

This grave? What's this one? It's old, like every other. Beautiful white marble. It doesn't have a name on it, but it does say, "Died in the 74th Hunger Games." That give you a clue? No, of course, it doesn't, you're that dumb.

Well, then, I guess I'll have to tell you.

* * *

Look, you recognize those two, don't you? They're still famous, even though they're long dead. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. The goddamned 'star-crossed lovers'. There he goes. Looking for edible plants. I never heard of something stupider. That idiot wouldn't know what a edible plant was if it hit him in the ass.

See there behind that tree? That redheaded girl? That's the one Katniss called Foxface. And she's the one whose grave we're standing on.

Ha, those berries, guess what they are? They're nightlock. I told you that stupid little bastard, Peeta, has no clue what's edible and what's not. He's lying them down on the ground, on top of a leaf. You can see Foxface looking around that tree at those berries. She's starving.

At least she can put two and two together! She knows they're nightlock. She looks around and darts out toward the leaf. On it is also an apple and some cheese. She's eating the apple and the cheese. Then she's stealing the handful of nightlock. She's weighing it in her hand.

How much, do you wonder, would it take to kill her?

The answer: a single berry.

Foxface knows this, she's a smart girl. For an idiot human. She trades the nightlock to one hand. Then, slowly, she puts her hand up. Everyone thinks she's going to do the three-finger salute to the camera on the tree in front of her.

Instead, in her last minute, she flips off the Capitol.

This girl and I would definitely get along.

She drops her hand- What the hell! You can't run from me, you and I both know that! There! Got you again, you're staying here and watching to the en.

There. The good part. She swallows three berries.

Almost instantly, she's on the ground and convulsing. This is so funny, I love to watch people die. What, you don't?

And there's her cannon. That silly little scream is Katniss. She thinks Peeta's dead.

The little you humans know amazes me.

* * *

**Again, please request tributes and victors! **


	3. Rue

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the extremely long wait again. Thanks to the reviewers, Keb85, Catching Fireflies, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin (Oh my God, you name is fucking hard to spell...) MagicalCupcakes, That Same Guest (guest), and absentee-note.**

**Okay, so pr1ncess1 suggested doing Rue a while ago, and I vaguely remember saying it would be in this chapter. So here goes!**

* * *

That's sick? That's gross? You need to go puke?

Well, I'm not holding your hair, bitch.

Not on that grave! That one has sensors on it so the Capitol will know if Katniss Everdeen comes and tries to dig up Rue or something.

Of course I know Katniss Everdeen is dead! I was the one who took her. What, do I look like I'm kidding when I say that that if you don't shut the fuck up then I'll take you too?

Remember Rue? That little twelve-year-old in the 74th Annual Hunger Games that got- no? You don't remember? Of course, that little bitch was pretty easy to forgot.

Well, I'll show you.

* * *

This place looks scary... doesn't it? Anyone could come and kill you at any minute, right?

You would never know what the people in here felt like. You're just another stupid Capitolite, aren't you?

Oh, that hurt? I should stop? Too bad.

See, there's Rue.

Isn't she just adorable? I know, I know. She doesn't need to die. But she's a piece in the Games! She has to die.

She thinks she hears someone. She's looking around. Wimp. That Marvel guy is right behind her! There. Look. He's throwing the net over her. She can't escape. He's tying her up... now it's only a matter of time.

Oh, what's this? That's Katniss, hearing the little District Eleven bitch screaming her name. There's Marvel, hiding behind a tree.

And there's Katniss. She's untangling Rue. Suddenly Marvel's spear zooms toward them. Rue's still partway tangled, so it lodges itself in her stomach. Katniss kills Marvel, I take Marvel, and his cannon fires.

Blah, blah, blah. They talk for a few seconds. Then Katniss starts singing.

No wonder the birds fall silent when she sings. She's fucking terrible.

Rue's already dead, bitch! Why the fuck are you still singing?

Oh, she's upset. I can tell. She's not crying, though.

You're freaked out? Well, you Capitolites watched years of Games. This is only a snatch of it.

Now Rue's buried in flowers. The hovercraft is coming.

You feel like something strange is happening to you?

Well that's what happens when you spend time around Death- I take you, too.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me in a review! Keep requesting victors and tributes. :)**


End file.
